


Weeb Night

by orphan_account



Series: Team U.M.A series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Instincts, Anime but don't worry it's PG, Black! Frisk, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Chara is kinda a ghost but kinda not its complicated, F/F, Frisk and Chara gave each other names, Frisk doesn't give a fuck, Lesbians lesbianing, MAI GORL ALPHYS GOT WIIIIIIIIINGS!!!!, Memes, Pacifist Frisk (Undertale), Shipper Mettaton, Sleepover stuff, Swearing, That's fucking adorable, Undyne (Undertale) Swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically Team U.M.A having a sleepover.
Relationships: Alphys & Mettaton (Undertale), Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Mettaton & Undyne (Undertale)
Series: Team U.M.A series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643275
Kudos: 14





	1. Kissless (for now)

This is it. This is the moment she's been waiting for.

It's time.

For the BEST anime sleepover to EVER EXIST!

Alphys was exited. She finally made the arrangement to have a sleepover at _her lab. _

This wasn't something that happened every day. Alphys' dedication to her position as Royal Scientist was taken very seriously. She regularly worked herself to exhaustion, even when Asgore told her there was no reason to do so. Today, Alphys felt energized. She felt she had to do something special. She asked Asgore for a day off, to which he politely granted. She then ran off,screaming with joy. She was gonna have a sleepover with her best friends, and there was gonna be anime and snacks, and she might be brave enough to confess her love to Undyne, and she was so _fucking_ happy and- 

Alphys reminded herself to calm down before she caused an earthquake. But she still couldn't stop her matcha-emerald eyes from sparkling. Suddenly the sound of her doorbell being smashed in shattered her thoughts. "HEEEY ALPHYS!!" Undyne shouted from the other side of the door. Alphys opened the door and practically snatched Undyne inside. The two shared a tender embrace before pulling apart. "I can't believe we're doing this!" squealed Alphys. "I know! I bought a **BUTTLOAD** of snacks!!!" Undyne squealed as well. "THIS IS GONNA BE THE WEEABOO SLEEPOVER OF THE CENTURY!" They shouted in unison. The shouting dies down as the two get lost in each other's eyes. Alphys' glittering spearmint eyes. Undyne's bold, jasper eyes. The two get closer, and closer to each other, then..........

"Heeeeeeeeeeeere's Mettaton!!"

True to his word, the guy bursts through Alphys' side wall, showering debris everywhere. "HIMETTATON!" Undyne and Alphys say quickly, to forget the awkward moment. "Was I.....interrupting something?" Mettaton asks, faux-innocently. "N-nope!" squeaked Alphys, her face going redder than Undyne's ponytail. Mettaton laughs, his boxy frame lighting up. "So, you're really excited about this 'sleepover' thing, correct?" asked Mettaton. "Mhm!" squeaks Alphys. "Well, I bought booze if anyone wants to get wasted." Mettaton purrs suggestively. "Sweet!" Undyne exclaims. He places a bottle of wine daintily between two glasses. "Oh my, it seems that I've only bought two glasses! Guess this special drink is just to be enjoyed by the _closest of friends._" Undyne and Alphys blush hard, while Mettaton wears a triumphant smirk on his face. Well, as much of a smirk as a calculator can manage. 

Then there is a knock on the door.

Everyone stares for a moment. "I d-don't remember inviting a-anyone else.." said Alphys. Both of the girls look at Mettaton. Mettaton shrugs. Alphys goes to open the door and her eyes widen in surprise at the figure before her.

"Oh. Oh shinnamon toast crunch."


	2. Dammit, we forgot the apple juice!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Chara join the party! And Temmie is there too!

There, in the doorway, stood Frisk. "Oh, c-come in F-Frisk!" Alphys giggled. She wasn't expecting them, but it was a welcome surprise. "Hey punk! What's up?" Undyne called from inside. "Hello darling!" Mettaton purrs. Frisk walks inside. They're instantly enveloped in a bone-crushing hug. "What's with the hoodie? You're not taking after Sans, are you?!" Mettaton asked, dropping the poor thing. Frisk tugged the hood down, and instantly, their kinks fluff out. Undyne burst into laughter. "F-Frisk, there's *snrk* there's something called a brush. Maybe you've heard of it before?" Frisk explained that it was natural and that it was a human thing. "So every human's hair is like that?" "Nope, just us." " What d-do you m-mean us?" Alphys asked. "I'm black. This is a black people thing." "You're not black. You're just a dark brown. Does the color black have it's own form of humans? Does every color have that?" "Black's just my race." " So did you win?" "Uh.......race has to do with the color of your skin or where you came from. I came from Africa." "What's an 'Afrukah'?" "Africa is the birthplace of the human race. It got separated from this huge place called Pangaea. People from the middle of Pangaea moved to different parts of the land. Then it split into seven continents. They are North America, South America, Africa, Asia, Australia, Antarctica, and Europe. Waaaay after Pangaea split there were humans living by a system in different parts of the world. Europe was bored of being by itself and went to discover North America thru a guy named Christopher Columbus. But he didn't discover _jack_. When he got there, he saw that people called Native Americans were already living there. But he moved in anyway and tried to push the Native Americans out. Then there was a war. The Europeans won and the Native Americans were pushed waaaay back into the far reaches of land. Then they started working on the stolen land. They grew tired of doing all the work themselves so they decided to go to Africa and steal us from our homes so we could be packed on an itty bitty boat and sold into slave work. Yes. Slaves. The Europeans took away our tradition, names, honor, language, and almost anything we had. The darker we were, the more discriminated against we were. We weren't even considered human. We were property. It was like this for a long time. Some people got away. Some people protested. It worked, eventually. But there is still racism." "Ohhh..." The monsters said, feeling very educated. "But what does that have to do with your hair? It's a black people thing right?" " Not all black people have the same hair as me. There are many different styles of black hair. Some of us have dreadlocks. Some of us have braids. Some of us have very little or no hair. Some of us have straight hair. Some of us have long hair. But you'll know a black person when you see one." "Ohh. Can I touch it?" "Uh...yeah." "How come it feels so soft, but then it feels like a mix between a sponge and a bush?" "It does what I like to call, growing the world." "Wooow..." "So you said your 'race' was discriminated against. What are good things about being black?" "There are SO many good things about being black. You automatically have some form of roasting, you automatically can sing, dance or make music out of anything, you are intelligent when you want to be, you're automatically the best at making food, you know how to get turnt, you know how to fight, if you're a girl you get very curvy, if you're a boy you get lanky as hell or thick as hell but it evens out, you're the best at comedy, and people come to you when they wanna look good. There are other good reasons for being black, but I won't go into that because I'll probably waste this whole sleepover." "Good p-point." Alphys says. Everyone puts on their pajamas and stuff. Undyne has a Miku t-shirt on. Alphys has a Kaminari onesie. Mettaton has a Junko shirt on which strangely fits his character. Frisk has a black onesie with red hearts on it that says 'She is my Akuro' on it. A mysterious transparent human floats out wearing a matching onesie that says 'They are my Anoni'. "Who's this?" Alphys asked. "That's Chara." Chara waves. "Oh, cool." "So what are we watching?" Alphys asked, turning off the lights. "You'd better bust out the My Hero Academia!" Undyne shouts. "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure!" Calls Mettaton. "Assassination Classroom!" calls Chara. "The Boondocks!" calls Frisk. They eventually settle on JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, because they'd have some pretty weird dreams going to sleep. Undyne practically teleports to the kitchen to get the snacks. Mettaton follows her quietly, determined not to let the kiss slide. Alphys walks in to get some wine. Mettaton hides, and watches eagerly behind the counter. "O-oh! Hey Undyne..." "Hey!" "Pretty good anime tonight, huh?" "Y-yeah. Just l-like you." "What was that?" "... Undyne. I have something to tell you. I've been meaning to tell you for a long time. I love you, Undyne. I love the way you're so passionate about everything you do, and the way you strive to protect and serve. I love the way you can infect monsters with your enthusiasm and spark hope into them. I love your silky, rose hair, your vibrant cherry lips, your bold, jasper eyes, your brilliant shuriken-sharp teeth, your muscular, yet feminine shape, and the way you stand tall in the face of danger. You radiate the words 'brutally beautiful' to me and I love you for that. I hope you can love me back." Alphys muttered, staring at the ground. _Oh God, I fucked up didn't I? She'll never love a fat, nerdy bitch like me. I should probably just hang myse-_ Undyne squished Alphys' cheeks and pressed her lips firmly against hers. She broke away, and with a surprisingly teary face, croaked "Shut those shitty depressing thoughts up. I love you too, bitch." Alphys' eyes brimmed with tears as she wrapped her arms around Undyne's torso and kissed like she fucking meant it. Mettaton smiled gently, proud of his friends for finally crossing that bridge. "It's about damn time." Chara and Frisk whispered to Mettaton. "Yes. Yes it is. Now let's hurry back before they get embarrassed or start making out." They damn near teleported to the room and tried their best to make it seem like everything was normal. "So, what are we eating?" Chara asked. "O-oh, you know, weeb stuff." Alphys says, spreading out the goods. They each pick an item and watch a part of the Torture Dance. The anime dragged on, and pretty soon, everyone began to fall asleep.

Alphys and Undyne fell asleep with their fingers intertwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srry if things don't make historical sense. I hope you liked it 😊
> 
> -Kynna


End file.
